


大和魂阴阳屋

by Lunarisucamaria



Category: HiGH&LOW (Movies), HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV), J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarisucamaria/pseuds/Lunarisucamaria
Summary: #妖怪经营的阴阳屋#嗨喽联动回1/3#《论片冈直人的吐槽功力是怎样练成的》#《拥有一个贤内助的重要性》#《每一只好看的黑柴背后都有一位辛勤付出的黑木啓司》
Relationships: Imaichi Ryuji/Tosaka Hiroomi, Iwata Takanori | Gun/Kataoka Naoto | NAOTO, Kataoka Naoto | NAOTO/Kobayashi Naoki | NAOKI, Tazaki Takahiro | EXILE TAKAHIRO/Tosaka Hiroomi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #妖怪经营的阴阳屋  
> #嗨喽联动回1/3  
> #《论片冈直人的吐槽功力是怎样练成的》  
> #《拥有一个贤内助的重要性》  
> #《每一只好看的黑柴背后都有一位辛勤付出的黑木啓司》

1.

片冈直人是被一阵茶香叫醒的。

他揉着睡乱的头发推开房门踏上宽广的木质长廊来到前厅，而茶香的根源就躲在熟悉的挺拔背影之后。

微风窸窸窣窣的从庭院植物的缝隙中流过，石灯笼旁的鹿威し在不觉中接满泉水，竹筒翻转后底部敲打石头发出的清脆声响为整部画卷平添几分禅意。

“おはよう，直人。”

沉稳的声线传至耳畔，片冈直人终于回过神来。

“啊、おはよう。”

“要喝杯茶吗？”

没时间享受岁月静好了，片冈直人果断的拒绝小林直己的邀请，转身准备开始每天早上最艰巨的任务。

叫其他人起床。

回到走廊打开离他最近的房门，意料之中在屋内发现两个鼓包，甚至还能听到轻微的呼噜声。片冈直人毫不犹豫的捉住没有被窝保护的那截蓬松狼尾。

“唔、起得这么早..小熊猫不是夜行生物吗？”

被揪着尾巴拖出被窝的登坂広臣勉强睁开一只眼睛，毫不留情地吐槽着以示不满。

正如登坂所说，片冈直人是只货真价实的小熊猫。虽说看着不高，但他也早已是只成年的大妖怪，有足够强大的力量变得和普通人别无二致。其实不只是他，这间大宅里住的几乎都是妖怪。

“作为一只早晚都很有精神的小熊猫还真是不好意思了！”

旁边的鼓包似乎刚好被他没好气的回应吵醒，今市隆二睡眼惺忪的钻出被窝在看到收回尾巴抱着一团被子赖床的登坂时迅速反应过来坐正身体把狮子尾巴护在身后并向片冈直人示意自己已经完全清醒。

他可不想宝贝尾巴被做成巨大毛笔，就算是送给书道八段的敬浩さん也不行。

片冈直人看他这幅样子不由叹了口气，登坂和今市是他在还没搬到这里之前，在街边遇到的两位半妖占卜师。记得那天他久违的买到了价格不菲又需要早起排队的限量鳗鱼饭，回家后发现啤酒喝光出门添置时突然被人叫住。

“快点回去比较好哦。”

片冈直人觉得自己大概永远都忘不掉登坂故作神秘的语气和今市符合着点头时的表情。

“欸？为什么？”

“你重要的东西正在被夺走。”

心情不错的片冈直人难得对占卜来了兴趣，凑到二人面前的圆椅上落座。

“重要的东西是指什么？”

面前的男人忽然打开折扇笑着遮住半张脸，身后的狼尾也颇有深意的晃了两下。

片冈直人不明所以的歪着头，好在及时闯入视线的狮尾毛簇为他解了惑。

价格表..？好贵！啊、果然还是要钱的。

虽说方才买的鳗鱼饭几乎掏空了片冈直人的钱包，但被激起的好奇心似乎并没有就这样放他起身离开的意思。

“现在就只剩这些了..。”

“鳗鱼饭很贵吧，可以理解。”

“欸？你怎么知道、”

“那份珍贵的鳗鱼饭正在一点一点消失哦。” 登坂说着闭上眼睛，像是在努力感受着什么。

“嗯..是犬妖吧。”

“应该是柴犬。” 一旁的今市点点头也发了话。

柴犬..鳗鱼饭消失..岩ちゃん不是说和健ちゃん他们一起去钓鱼了吗..？

片冈直人半信半疑地道过谢后还是决定先回去看看。

果不其然，本该跟其他人去钓鱼的岩田刚典正坐在桌前大口塞着鳗鱼饭。原因是觉得钓鱼太无聊就和山下健二郎打好招呼自己先回来了，肚子饿的时候正好发现了这份鳗鱼饭。

“おい！岩田！！！”

那天、小熊猫愤怒的呐喊响彻了整条街道。

想到这，片冈直人将视线转移到登坂抱着的那团被子上，三两下就把藏在里面的小黑柴剥了出来。

“直さんおはよう。”

“都说了要回自己的房间睡啊。”

同样的话片冈直人不知已经重复了多少遍，分配时想着要照顾年龄最小的岩田便让他独自享受大房间。没想到这只害怕寂寞的黑柴完全不领情，几乎每天都会选择不同的房间并在睡觉时间前就早早坐到门口等待。

其他人对这种事自然是喜闻乐见，那只叼着被子的黑柴出现在自己房间门口时内心甚至会出现一种被选中的骄傲。

毕竟没有谁会拒绝一个主动送上门的毛绒抱枕，更没有谁能在被一双湿润狗狗眼盯着时狠下心坚持把漂亮青年赶出房间。

不过这孩子现在能变得这么好看说起来还要感谢街对面着物屋的店主黑木啓司，为过分粗糙就快看不出品种的小黑柴打理毛发并换上合适的衣物，成功变身为阴阳屋的看板犬。

“岩ちゃん在你房间里睡的时候可没这么啰嗦啊直人さん。” 登坂伸了个懒腰托着腮打趣道，而小黑柴也变回黑发青年靠着登坂对他露出引以为豪的灿烂笑容。

“岩田小混蛋！”

虽说嘴上不留情但片冈直人还是默默在心里夸了一百遍好看。

“真好啊，一大早就这么热闹！”

刚醒来就发出满载元气的声音这种高难度的事只有住宅里唯一的人类——田崎敬浩才做得到。说实话如果不是之前登坂吵着要搬家片冈直人怎么都不会想到一笑就露出两个甜蜜酒窝的和菓子屋店主会是这间气派住宅的主人。

继那次鳗鱼饭事件之后片冈直人便和其他人商议着要邀请两位占卜师入伙。如今妖怪和人类早已能和平共处，本以保护妖怪不被图谋不轨的人伤害或利用以及有害人之心的妖怪的退治工作为主要业务的大和魂阴阳屋已经有很长一段时间只能接到寻找遗失物品的委托了。有两位厉害的占卜师加入他一定不用再为房租的事情发愁，顺便还能把上次没吃到的鳗鱼饭补回来。

在说清楚自己的想法之后其他四人一致表示赞同，更没想到的是两位占卜师也答应的十分痛快。

“所以说..半妖真的拥有预知能力吗？”

看了看凑到面前的好奇小熊猫，登坂和今市相视一笑同时摇摇头。

“欸？！但你们那次真的猜中了岩ちゃん会吃掉我的鳗鱼饭啊..。”

“因为你之前经过的时候我们就在，拎着名店的鳗鱼饭身后还跟着一只超好看的黑柴所以印象很深。”

“跟着我？”

“对，第二次回来的时候鳗鱼饭和黑柴都不见了，就在想他会不会是为了鳗鱼饭才跟着直人さん的，没想到真被我们猜中了。”

什么狼和狮子..这分明是两只狐狸。

片冈直人瞪着面前憋笑的二人，努力整理着方才听到的信息。

等等、岩ちゃん从买到鳗鱼饭时就跟着我..也就是说...

“おい！岩田！！！！！”

从此大和魂阴阳屋就多了一项占卜业务。

不过平静的日子很快被一只在房间内自由自在飞翔的小虫打破。

“真的用不着搬家吧..。” 看着一旁正专心收拾行李的登坂，片冈直人无力的垂下头。

“まあ、七个人住在不大的出租屋里确实有点挤，趁这个机会换个大点的房子也不错。” 小林直己拍了拍他的肩膀开口劝道。

“就是这样了，虽然直己说的没错，但想找到合适的房子真的很困难啊..。” 小熊猫边挑选和菓子边和店主吐苦水。

“哈哈哈臣ちゃん真的太可爱了！” 田崎敬浩听完咬着团子笑出了魅力十足的酒窝。

“重点不对吧敬浩さん！还有这到底哪里可爱了？！”

“啊抱歉抱歉，不如去我那里住吧，正好很久没回本店看看了。”

本店？居然是连锁的吗？！

“好！就这么决定了！”

于是大和魂阴阳屋一起搬到了田崎敬浩的住宅，不想失去灵感来源和免费模特的黑木啓司也顺利在大宅对面找到了正在出售的新店铺。

虽说不费吹灰之力就找到免房租的完美新住处也没有因为搬家而丢失一直以来的着物供应商片冈直人早已心满意足，但看着田崎紧盯登坂侧脸出神的痴汉模样果然还是会觉得这位大少爷动机不纯。

没等他再说些什么，一匹高大的骏马缓缓进入视线。看清楚马背上的狸猫和白熊玩偶，片冈直人在感动的对小林直己竖起大拇指表达谢意之后深吸了一口气。

“说了多少次不要抱着鱼竿和Play Station睡觉！！！”

这一声把成功被惊醒的关西狸猫和白熊玩偶吓得差点掉入旁边的池塘中。

“那我就先走了。”

“啊敬浩さん、いってらっしゃい。”

嗯？走这么快一定又是趁我不注意把岩ちゃん抱走了吧..已经看到他的尾巴了哦敬浩さん。

对此事片冈直人已经懒得吐槽了。

抱走看板犬岩ちゃん证明小黑柴专属的「和菓子食べ放題」活动又开始了。温柔的田崎さん还会让吃的心满意足的柴犬带回一些给大家，但多数是登坂広臣喜欢的那几种。

完全是看上他了吧。

片冈直人踏上庭园内的步石，来到方才田崎敬浩敞开的大门前。刚翻过门外表示开始营业的木牌转过身却迎面撞上了一位身着黑色皮衣的男人。

“欸？！

つづく

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下集预告：委托人居然是传说中的雨宫兄弟？！
> 
> 下集cp：雨宫兄弟
> 
> 无奖竞猜：委托人是雅贵还是広斗呢？


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #妖怪经营的阴阳屋  
> #嗨喽联动回2/3  
> #《末子就是用来宠的！——片冈直人 著》  
> #《我们从未知道雨宫雅贵那天究竟经历了什么》  
> #《我们也从未知道那只大猫为什么没有出演嗨喽》

2.

Eliquis 9层。

鲜红色的雨曾在那里毫不留情地夺去雨宫尊龙身上最后的温度。

也是雨宫広斗在长兄去世之后不止一次梦到过的地点。

药害事件结束后两人本已决定要像雨宫尊龙说的那样坚强的活下去了，但连续几天的梦境似乎在对他叫嚣着要回应长兄的期待并没有那么容易。

不如说他最近几天在睡眠时间内经历的事已经远远超出了梦这个概念。

回过神来不愿面对的场景已然完整的出现在眼前，手指下意识的摸上左耳垂，感受到的是一个令人怀念的形状。那是他在彻底击溃上园会后便不再佩戴的、略显花哨的十字耳钉。

“大哥！”

他听见自己的声音这样喊着，身体不受控制的想要冲到近在咫尺的长兄身边却被雅贵一把拦住。

两个弟弟的出现大概并不在雨宫尊龙的原定计划中，一向稳重的长男脸上出现了些许慌乱，全力将存有证据的usb丢出便在上园会将枪口抬起之前飞扑过来想要护住他们。

全力将危险暂时甩到身后，要把一年中积攒的担心和不解捏成乱糟糟的纸团朝着兄长劈头盖脸扔过去的想法逐渐盖过雨宫広斗的理智。转身想要揪住兄长的衣领质问的却不知被什么东西绊了一下。

距离拉近到每一次心脏的鼓动都能听得一清二楚，因为过度奔跑而升高的体温穿过衣襟从那副比自己高大一些的躯体中透出，烫的胸口生疼。

与记忆中完全不符的走向和过于真实的感触让広斗有了一瞬的恍惚。而本该将末子愤怒的质问照单全收的雨宫尊龙在此刻显得有些漫长的沉默中垂眼望向突然撞入怀中的弟弟，未受伤的手臂微微抬起抚上肩膀像是要帮忙检查伤势。

可掌心传来的温度无疑是加深了雨宫広斗的困惑。

到底..是怎么回事？

片刻的安宁很快就被打乱，在成功掩护雅贵在去追带着usb逃走的上园龙臣之后，雨宫尊龙带着仍在愣神的弟弟，躲避着上园会若头面无表情射过来的子弹。

位于中央的雕像被轻易击碎时他们就没有了能保护自己的掩体。说是神明降下的惩罚也不足为奇，毕竟在雨宫尊龙失踪之前的任务中，无论是行走在法律边缘的委托人还是负责运送的他们，都是对教堂中虔诚祈祷忏悔的信徒们赤裸裸的嘲笑。

被激起的尘土渐渐散去，大哥望向雕像毫无生气的双眼时在想些什么，又是下了怎样的决心才能在久别重逢之后毅然决然地选择牺牲自己，他无从得知。

強く、生きろ。

他随着熟悉的话语猛然睁开眼睛。子弹打在墙壁上的声响，头部被撞击的疼痛，加上全身都像被雨水浸透似的刺骨凉意让雨宫広斗挣扎着坐起身像个溺水之人般大口呼吸着。

“広斗くん起床咯——等会还有工作！”

房门被推开，露出的是熟悉的铁质锅铲和雨宫雅贵那张点缀着酒窝的笑脸。

“広斗？怎么了？不舒服吗？还是做噩梦了？那样的话哥哥的怀抱随时为你敞开哦！”

那个观察力和说话数量成正比的人明显是发现了异样，换上满眼的担忧朝自己走过来，与那时兄长的眼神十分相像。

“啰嗦。”

来自雨宫雅贵的关心在大多数情况下只能换来带着些许不耐的拒绝。

“不可以嫌哥哥啰嗦！”

雨宫広斗不愿承认的是，兄长去世后的一段时间里他确实不知道该怎样面对雅贵。毕竟是他没能保护好大哥，辜负了次兄难得正经的委托。苦恼一阵过后他选择用比之前更加冷淡的态度掩饰自己的愧疚与不安。而雨宫雅贵也只当自己不善言辞的弟弟还没从失去大哥的打击中走出来，试图用变本加厉的撒娇抱怨逗他开心。

真是个笨蛋..

不过、如果当时能够救出大哥的话，那家伙的笑容或许会变得更自然一些吧。

状似无意的抬起左臂，隔着衣料通过掌心传来的体温似乎依旧残留在皮肤上。雨宫雅贵聒噪的抱怨声越来越近，他突然想要逃回方才的梦境。

像是到现在才终于被神明眷顾了一次。之后的几天同样的梦境依然会出现，微小的变化也在继续。雨宫広斗终于在接连不断的“小意外”中慢慢接受自己的行动可以改变梦境的事实，或者、这根本不是梦境也说不定。隐藏已久的不甘仿佛找到了排解方式，他开始试探着主动做出改变。比如在情绪爆发之前先为雨宫尊龙包扎不断渗血的手臂，又或是在长兄即将挡在自己面前时扯住他的衣摆。可不管他如何尝试，结局都未曾改变，只有身体在每次醒来之后都会比先前更加疲累。

他也并不是没有注意到，平日里有些吊儿郎当的二哥眼神中愈发浓重的担忧，还有一些被暗戳戳减少的工作。但雨宫広斗无法给出任何解释，谁知道那个笨蛋二哥会不会慌慌张张的去找心理医生。

アニキ..

究竟怎样才能救你。

「アニキ」是広斗悄悄给兄弟俩从雨宫尊龙的临时公寓中带回来的鱼取的名字。

“大哥养了一年多的鱼，不知道取名字没有啊，不过大哥的话、一定不会在意这些吧。”

雨宫広斗依然清楚地记得这是某天雅贵在蹲在鱼缸前喂鱼时对他抛出的难题。

“以为所有人都像你一样无聊吗？”

“好冷淡啊広斗，不如我们帮它想一个？”

“...”

“不要无视哥哥啊！”

虽说对雅贵的提议嗤之以鼻，但広斗似乎从那天开始，在每次喂鱼时都会在心里默默叫上两声「アニキ」。最初只是觉得大哥养的鱼干脆叫「アニキ」也没什么不合适，然而叫得多了就连「反正人和鱼都不会也不能给予回应」这种赌气般的幼稚情绪也在不知不觉中被加了进去。算是给那位让亲人难过的不省心兄长一点小惩罚。

会救你出来的，绝对。

雨宫広斗着魔似的重复着，像是给自己、又或是给其他人的承诺。

哪怕只是在梦中，他也想看看属于兄弟三人的那个圆满结局。

“え——？你..你不是？！”

“啊、虽然不清楚你说的是谁，但他不是。”

“看起来，也有和我相像的人啊。”小林直己抿了口茶，不觉露出欣慰的笑容。

刚搬过来时就听田崎敬浩说过前阵子因为揭露药害事件被媒体争相报道的SWORD地区在离这不远的地方。片冈直人依旧清楚地记得当时偷偷跑去一探究竟的山下健二郎带着身后满脸不可思议的ELLY兴冲冲地回来对他喊「在那里有和我们长得一模一样的人」的时候有多大声。

为了在不引起慌乱的前提下满足自己和其他妖的好奇心，小熊猫只好等到天色渐沉才带上几只小动物、两位戴着面具却不怎么藏得住尾巴的半妖和一匹马出发前去SWORD地区。在那里他们成功见识到了面无表情的金发岩酱，和被他从一个叫ITOKAN的餐厅中踹出来的、身着花哨豹纹的自己。

呜哇、鞋都掉了...

比起震惊还是羞耻心占了上风，小熊猫先生因为太没面子偏过头狠狠瞪了一眼躲在登坂身后偷笑的黑柴。

慢慢逛下来其他妖也找到了和自己相像的人，就连登坂都凭借狼良好的夜视能力从面前飞驰而过的两台机车上辨认出与自己和田崎敬浩别无二致的脸。唯独今市隆二和小林直己一无所获，阴阳屋唯一的大型猫科动物还因为这件事失落了一个晚上。

“所以、你觉得你弟弟的反常是妖怪作祟？”

和早已知情的阴阳屋成员不同，雨宫雅贵听过片冈直人的解释，手中捧着小林直己递来的茶，花了将近一分钟时间终于确定面前坐着的并不是九龙集团那个缠人的防水机器人。

“啊..虽然不清楚原因但这样下去肯定不行，那小子又绝对不会乖乖去看医生，正发愁的时候就看到了这个。”

回过神来的雨宫雅贵从皮衣口袋中掏出一张满是褶皱的纸。

“喂，是谁贴到SWORD地区的！”

虽说片冈直人对自己亲手画的宣传广告十分有信心，但四处乱贴不免惹来麻烦。

面对呲牙咧嘴的小熊猫，关西狸猫带着一旁的ELLY迅速躲远了些。

“难得有人没把直人さん的画当做恶作剧啊。”

“就这种质量的画亏你能认真找到这里。”

“喂！”

小熊猫插着腰鼓起腮，转头瞪着正悠闲伸懒腰的今市和身边打呵欠的登坂。

“広、広斗？！！！”

“敬浩さん？啊、不是吗。”

“这是我们家的占卜师，臣和隆二。”小熊猫收起凶神恶煞的神情，向雨宫雅贵介绍起两位赖床的半妖。

“臣？”

“嗯。”被叫到名字的人慵懒地拖着尾音应了一声，慢慢朝着还愣在原地消化信息的雅贵靠近，凑到耳畔嗅了嗅。

好近..！

和広斗同样的脸突然这样靠过来杀伤力未免太大了吧！屡次搭讪失败的厚脸皮情场高手觉得一股热度正久违的往自己脸上攀。

这样就脸红也太没面子了！

“有妖怪的气息。”

“欸？真的吗？”听他这么一说，其他妖也凑上来左闻闻右嗅嗅弄得雅贵不得不僵硬的坐直身体十分不自在。

“好像真的有，但是很淡。”

“臣，能知道是什么妖吗？”

“不清楚，岩ちゃん呢？”

“岩田小混蛋去敬浩さん店里吃东西了。”

片冈直人一句话说的咬牙切齿，因为岩田刚典不单是阴阳屋的门面，犬妖灵敏的嗅觉在他身上发挥到了极致，妖怪的种类几乎是一嗅就能一清二楚。但小黑柴厉害的不只有嗅觉，还有极为出色的危机管理能力，带上他就能躲开即将到来的危机。就是这么一只居家旅行必备又方便携带的犬妖，在他们难得接到正经委托的时候居然跑去吃和菓子！

“直人さん，尾巴、尾巴！”

越想越气的小熊猫在山下健二郎的提醒下赶紧收起炸了毛的尾巴，重新对因再次受到冲击而被按下暂停键的雨宫雅贵露出笑容。

“不要担心，臣和隆二会帮你解决问题的！”

“え？”两位半妖和屋中唯一的人类在这个瞬间达到了同步。

“虽然是占卜师，但他们的实力也不容小觑。况且、其他人已经有工作要忙了。”

“啊、对！”

山下健二郎第一个反应过来拎起变成白熊玩偶的ELLY，拿上心爱的鱼竿准备去庭园内的池塘边找那几条早已被他钓烦的锦鲤。

“小心别把ELLY掉进池塘里，天变凉了很难晾干的。”

“はいはい——！”

象征性的嘱咐一句，片冈直人满意地点点头，看向身旁的小林直己。

“我和直己也有更重要的事情要做。”

“应该没有其他委托了吧？”

“没有其他委托，但有一只欠教训的小黑柴。”

“每次都这么说，直人さん什么时候真的教训过岩ちゃん。”

“就是，上次我开玩笑逗岩ちゃん的时候二话不说就道歉的是谁啊。”

因为大和魂阴阳屋并没有名为机车的代步工具，而百变狸猫先生也正忙着他热爱的事业、钓鱼。雨宫雅贵只好暂时舍弃爱车，带着两位占卜师步行前往目的地。出发前登坂还特地去对面黑木啓司的店内拿来了之前戴过的面具。今市一边抱怨着，不着痕迹的凑到正盯着登坂出神的雨宫雅贵身边，狮子尾巴往皮衣上一戳。

“盯着臣看的表情也和敬浩さん一模一样。”

“え？”察觉到被发现的雅贵赶忙在登坂闻声望过来之前移开视线，露出酒窝试图蒙混过关。“啊、只是觉得広斗换个发型应该也很合适。”

“真的没有长得和我一样的人吗？”

雨宫雅贵盯着满眼期待的今市隆二看了一阵。

“完全没印象。”

“え——怎么会..”

正当大猫再次陷入失落时，吃饱喝足的小黑柴也回到了阴阳屋，脸上还挂着能够治愈所有人的微笑。

黑发青年的身影终于进入视线中，片冈直人迫不及待地要展现这段时间蓄力的成果。可谁知熟悉的「おい！IWATA！」还没喊出口就被机灵犬妖先发制人按了回去。

“嗯？怎么有「长梦」的味道？”

“长梦？”

“啊、就是那种会为因失眠而感到困扰的人制作美梦的妖怪，在对方得到充分休息时就会自行离开，像云朵一样捉摸不定。偶尔也会擅自窥探他人记忆，但目的是为了利用梦境找出失眠的根源，总体来说是种非常善良的妖怪。”狸猫把鱼竿往身旁一放，也不知从哪里掏出本厚厚的大书，随意翻到某页一本正经的开始进行科普。

“那位雨宫先生的描述根本不像长梦会做的事。”

“而且，气味好像也有点奇怪。”

“哪里奇怪？”

“嗯..如果说普通的长梦闻起来像棉花糖的话，这个味道就像是..烤焦的棉花糖？”

“你小子是甜食吃太多了吧！”小熊猫先生正准备重新蓄力。

“当然不是，哦对了、这次也有帮大家带和菓子哦。直さん喜欢的那种也有。”

小熊猫盯住黑发青年递过来的几个外形圆润还散发着清甜苹果香气的和菓子明显的犹豫了。

“..看在和菓子的份上。”

看起来片冈先生这次的怒气也毫无疑问被无效化了。

可黑柴敏感的危机感应警铃硬是在大家其乐融融分享和菓子的吵闹声中又响了一下，岩田刚典转头朝大门的方向看去下意识皱起了眉。

真的没问题吗..？

つづく

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下集预告：雨宫兄弟的家里居然出现了——？！大哥能否被成功救出？登坂狼狼的过去居然——？！
> 
> 看到那座山了吗，是我用私设堆成的。
> 
> 是的！你们的鸽子型撒糖机器回来了！


End file.
